


Take a break

by Newestnewgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl
Summary: They get settled in and watch frozen
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. And it looks like I'm the queen (12/1/some year)

**Author's Note:**

> Every couple is happy and not being impersonated. LIncoln isn't in this fic (sorry)

"Coulson, what is it? It's like three a.m." Daisy was always kinda embarrassed when anyone walked in on you two doing anything intimate, but you thought it was just coulson, so it was fine. He flipped the lights in Daisy's room on and the rest of the team was in their pajamas around. Except May. She was wearing jeans and a jacket---- not very comfortable for sleeping. Fitzsimmons were holding hands and sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and Hunter was half away and Bobbi was supporting more of him than he was of himself. 

"Actually, it's three o five." He looked at you and Daisys pile of limbs in the bed, you had had sex last night, but you put a big t shirt of hers on before you fell asleep, unfortunately for her, she was still stark naked, and wrapped up in your arms. You laughed and picked up a t-shirt you were wearing as last night's pajamas and gave it to her, and she disseapred under the blanket while she put it on. 

"You know, some would call this an invasion of privacy" Daisy said with her classic sarcastic tone when she popped back up from blanket. "And uhh.." she hid her mouth and blushed a little. "We're both not wearing pants" 

"Fury said we need a break. We're going to a safehouse. For a month. No mission, just chill" Coulson thought this was amusing. "Maybe all of our team meetings should be in here at three a.m." 

"May, do you sleep in that?" You just had to know. 

"No, Y/n, I just don't sleep. Wheels up in 15."

"Actually, were taking a normal plane." Coulson left with everyone else. 

On his way out, hunter did finger guns and winked at us. "no pants, noice" he shut the door.

"Well that was embarrassing" 

"Tell me about it" 

"At least you had a shirt on! I was just fucking naked and the whole team was staring at us."

"Actually, I only think hunter, may, and coulson noticed. " You try to calm her down, after all, you only have 15 minutes to get ready and packed. 

\-----------------------

You all dropped your bags on the step into the house. "well, this is it" coulson opened the door and a clean, modern ish, house sent a small wift of vanilla your way. 

"Hunter, get up, we should go inside" Bobbi was still stuck under hunters body, who fell asleep on the 15 minute ride from the airport. 

"What is it bob? Is someone hurting you?" He snapped awake and put his fists up. 

"No, I'm fine, it's just everyone went inside five minutes ago. They brought our luggage in though"

\-------------------------

Once everyone was out of the minivan, coulson gave the grand tour. First there was the formal living room, thena bedroom that he said would be Mack's. He put his stuff on the bed then joined us. 

The next was Daisy and yours. It was a room with white walls and an accent wall with pink and while wallpaper. The bed was slightly elevated and there was an abundance of pillows and a big comforter and fuzzy blanket. You set your duffle bags down and fixed your hair in the big round golden mirror facing the bed above one of the dressers. Daisy unpacked her stuff then came up behind you and and wrapped her arms around your waist. She kissed your neck and lightly smacked your ass before saying "cmon hot stuff, let's go join the team" 

They were in the master, which was coulson and Mays (who were finally together!) And then we went into the basement. One room for FitzSimmons and the other for bobbihunter. The washing machine was also down there. 

You trecked back up the wooden stairs and onto the second floor, which had the main living room, the dining room, and the kitchen and balcony.

You grabbed two beers from the fridge and joined Daisy on the couch, who had convinced the rest of the team to watch frozen with her. She finished her beer and snuggled into your side and fell asleep almost immediately after "let it go". You stroked her hair and put your arm around her. Bobbi tapped you on your other side and you saw hunter was asleep on her, once again. 

A little more into the movie, Daisy started muttering words in her sleep. Occasionally a "Y/n" or some nonsense. You felt a tear fall into your shirt and then suddenly a few more. Now Daisy was talking more than mumbling. She was having a nightmare, but just to double check, you tapped into her dream (being a mind reader and all) and you saw yourself, laying in your shared bed at this safe house, all cut up and definely dead and bleeding out while Daisy turned to look in the mirror and she was Jiaying. 

She sleep yelled "Y/n, no! No, no, no," you shook her awake and she cupped your face. 

"I'm here, it's alright" you hugged her and held her close. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" 

She wispered to you "you already saw" 

You kept a good grip on her and presses your forehead to hers. She looked into your eyes and you into hers for a while before she kissed you. it was slow and warm but you could tell she was still scared. And sad. 

She must've woken hunter up earlier because not long after the kiss began, it ended because hunter was throwing popcorn at you two and shouting "get a room!" 

You just sighed and went to get two more beers.


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoS characters go grocery shopping together. its chaos

Bobbi knocked on your door as you were putting a necklace on Daisy. "Team meeting in five" she said and left. 

"Well, we have five minutes." Daisy turned around when the clasp closed and kissed you. It was warm and slow and she wrapped you up in her arms. You melted into the bed under her and her soft lips were like clouds, but tasted surprisingly good considering she just put on a purple- ish lipstick. You couldn't help but let out a tiny moan when she bit your lip softly. 

The five minutes flew by in a blink and you had to go upstairs. Team meeting or something. You guys were smart this time, because you set your alarms for seven thirty, when yesterday the team agreed that there wouldn't be any meetings that were necessary before 8. It was 8 now. 

You went upstairs to a waffle Jemma made, and sat on the counter. Daisy grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on a stool. Bpbbi leaned over and whispered to you “You have some of Diasys lipstick around your mouth” She handed you a napkin which you sheepishly wiped it off with.

Coulson pulled out a white board (well actually a few) and some markers from seemingly nowhere, and propped them up on the fridge. He gave mack a pack of markers who labeled one groceries, the other games and movies, and the last one car. Each person had three magnets, one for each board, organized in weeks. 

A little while later, after making a shopping list, everyone got into the car. FitzSimmons had to double up this time. And may read it out to us again before we entered the store. She assigned teams for each type of product, but we all knew they wouldn't stick. 

May pushed the cart around and everyone put things in the cart. Mack was the only responsible one, who put the ingredients we needed into the cart, and occasionally took some stuff out of the cart. 

Hunter snuck off to buy a box of condoms "now that Bobbi and I have more free time" to which Bobbi sighed and walked away. May took that surprisingly well and offered them a place in the cart "if that's what keeps Bobbi in the field". 

Eventually Daisy ended up in the cart too,to whom May just sighed (I know, again, I guess you guys are just that tiring) and continued to push her and the food around. 

You put in a couple of boxes if pasta, sheepherders bread, and ice cream. Fitz put in some weird meat that Simmons convinced him would be easy to cook ("if it works, I guess so"- May). Whenever we passed the shiny jars of peanut butter, Daisy reached out and dumped a few into the cart.

"Do we really need all this peanut butter?" Mack raised his eyebrows and reached for a jar to put back.

"Two jars lasts a week, one jar like three days" You felt it was your duty to inform everyone on your girlfriends peanut butter addiction, normally being the one on late night peanut butter runs to the kitchen. 

At the checkout, Hunter, the problem child of the family (but still very loved), pulled the cart over to the self checkout, in which he started frantically scanning the dozens of items everyone had placed in the cart. 

Everyone else made an assembly line around him. May and Coulson were supervising, mack handing him the stuff, Jemma worried about the prices, and you and Daisy bagged things for Fitz to put back in the cart.


End file.
